minecraftfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Herobrine
|vahinko = |spawn = Herobrine-toteemin aktivoiduttua. |luonne = Aggressiivinen }}Herobrine on Minecraftin hyvin yleinen myytti, jonka monet pelaajat väittävät olevan pelissä. Kuitenkaan Herobrineä ei ole enää pelissä, jos on koskaan ollutkaan, ja sen saa vain [[Modit|''Herobrine mod -modilla]].'' Herobrine käyttää samoja tekstuureita kuin pelaaja, mutta Herobrinellä on kokonaan valkoiset silmät. Virallisesti Herobrineä ei ole pelin koodissa,Kappische Twitterissä eikä sitä luultavasti tulla lisäämään peliin. Minecraftin foorumeilla ja YouTubessa on silti useita väitettyjä "Herobrinelöytöjä", ja on olemassa myös useita Herobrine-modeja. Herobrine-myytti alkoi Minecraft -foorumille lähetetystä [http://www.planetminecraft.com/blog/the-story-of-herobrine/ Herobrinen tarinasta], mikä oli vitsinä luotu "kauhutarina". Monet uskovat Herobrinellä olevan kymmenkunta HP:ta ja yksi isku vahingoittaa puolet pelaajalta ilman suojavarusteita. 250px|thumb|Herobrinen tekstuuri.[[Tiedosto:2013-01-15_19.12.03.png|thumb|Herobrine TheHerobrine-serverillä. Kuvassa Arthery's Ascended -tekstuuripaketti.]]. Tietoa Kun salama on iskenyt käynnistettyyn toteemiin, voi Herobrineja nähdä. Herobrinejä on kahdenlaisia; hyökkääjiä ja rakentelijoita, joilla on myös timanttihakku kädessä. Hyökkääjäherobrine voi ilmestyä vähänväliä pelaajan lähelle, iskeä kerran, ja häipyä, se voi myös hakata pelaajan henkihieveriin tai kadota heti ilmestytyyään. Sen tehtävä on hoitaa pelottelupuoli. Hyökkääjäherobrinen mukana tai sijasta voi myös spawnata muita ihmisiä, joilla on eri tekstuurit tai herobrinekanoja, joilla on kokonaan valkoiset silmät. Ihmiset voivat esimerkiksi potkaista pelaajan korkealle ilmaan tai vahingoittaa pelaajaa muuten. Herobrinekanat spawnaavat 5-10 kanan joukoissa ja ne yrittävät tappaa pelaajan. Rakentelijaherobrinejä voi nähdä silloin tällöin ympäristöön spawnanneina, ne eivät yleensä spawnaa kovinkaan lähelle pelaajaa ja ne katoavat pelaajan mennessä liian lähelle niitä. Ne kiertelevät ympäriinsä ja muuttuvat joskus rakennelmiksi kuten ansoiksi. Jos rakentelijaherobrinejä ampuu nuolella, ne muuttuvat lähes aina rakennelmiksi. Rakentelijaherobrinen sijasta voi spawnata herobrinelehmä, jolla on myös täysin valkoiset silmät, herobrinelehmät eivät kuitenkaan halua välittömästi tappaa pelaajaa, eivätkä katoa pelaajan tullessa lähelle. Toteemin aktivoiduttua voi ympäristöstä löytää myös generoituneena lasia, hehkukivikuutioista tehtyjä satunnaisia Herobrine -sanasta otettuja kirjaimia, sekä ansoja. Näitä ei synny jo generoituneille alueille. Herobrine-modissa onkin syytä mennä koko ajan eteenpäin uusille alueille maksimoidakseen "hauskuuden". Chuck Norris thumb|Chuck Norris hyökkää pelaajan kimppuunJoskus Herobrinen sijaan tai kanssa voi spawnata Chuck Norriksen hahmo, jolla on usein timanttihakku kädessään, eikä se aiheuta vahinkoa. Se saattaa joskus juosta pelaajaa kohti ja kadota sitten juuri ennen pelaajaa. Spawnaaminen border|left|50px80px|border|left Herobrinet eivät spawnaa välittömästi pelin alettua, vaan pelaajan on ensin rakennettava Herobrine-toteemi. Toteemin aktivoiduttua kerran, Herobrinejen spawnaamista ei saa enää pois. Toteemin voi tehdä laittamalla maahan ensin 2 kultakuutiota päällekäin, niiden päälle herobrinekuution ja sen päälle hornahietapalan. Herobrinekuutiossa on tällä hetkellä vielä valkoiset silmät eikä herobrinien spawnaaminen ole vielä alkanut. Vasta kun ylin pala, hornahietapala, on sytytetty, herobrinekuution jokaisen sivun päiden silmät ovat muuttuneet punaisiksi, ja salama on iskenyt toteemiin; alkaa Herobrineja spawnailla. Herobrinekuutio eli Herobrine Totem on kuutio, jota tarvitaan herobrine-toteemin rakentamiseen. Sen saa craftattua vain jos peliin on asennettu Herobrine -modi. Sitä käytetään herobrine-toteemin tekemiseen. Herobrinekuutio käyttää samoja tekstuureita kuin hornahieta, mutta sen jokaisella sivulla on Herobrinen kasvot. Craftaus thumb|208px|Tämän rakennelman uskottiin spawnaavan Herobrinen ennen Herobrine-modia. Alkuperä *Alkuperäisessä tarinassa Herobrinen viitattiin olevan Notchin kuollut veli. *Herobrinen kerrotaan olevan timanttia etsivä NPC. *Herobrinesta kertovassa kauhutarinassa toistetaan jatkuvasti sanaa "wake up" eli "herää", mikä voi viitata siihen, että Herobrine olisi lukijan uni. **Ehkä tämän takia Herobrinella on kokonaan valkoiset silmät (Katso kuvaa). Triviaa thumb|Herobrine *Herobrinen spawnausääni on satunnainen luolaääni. **Herobrinellä on hornanhengen ääni. *Jos Herobrine kuolee, niin chattiin tulee teksti "Argh! I'll come back!" *Jos rikot Herobrinekuution tulee pimeää, taivaalle ilmestyy mustia pilviä ja chattiin tulee teksti "You will never be free!". Tämän jälkeen sää vaihtuu hitaasti normaaliksi. *Herobrine käyttää muuten samaa tekstuuria kuin pelaaja, mutta sen silmät ovat kokonaan valkoiset. *Notch kertoi vitsinä poistaneensa herobrinen Beta 1.6 -päivityksen mukana. Tämä ei lopettanut esim. Minecraftin foorumilla olevia tarinoita herobrinestä. ** 1.2 -päivityksessä tuli lähes kaikkiin versioihin vitsinä teksti: "Herobrine Removed" ("''-poistettu Herobrine''"). ***1.5 -päivityksessä teksti palasi: "Poistettu Herobrine". *Herobrine voi olla joillakin online-servereillä. (Plugineiden takia) *Herobrine on saattanut olla pelissä ennen Beta 1.4. päivitystä. *Esimerkiksi zombit voi saada näyttämään Herobrineilta resurssipakettien avulla. *Jos pelaajan kimppuun hyökkää kaksi Herobrinea, paikkalle voi saapua Notchin hahmo, joka sanoo: "Hi brother(s), i don't want you in my game!" ja hyökkää herobrinen (tai molempien, jos niitä on kaksi) kimppuun. *Jos kirjoittaa käyttäjänimeksi Herobrine, pelaaja saa Herobrine-skinin. **Tästä on saattanut syntyä Herobrinen tarina.thumb|224px|Notchin ja Herobrinen taistelu Herobrine modissa Viitteet Katso myös *Modit *Pelaaja Luokka:Yhteisö Luokka:Minecraft Luokka:Modit